


Goodnight, Nerd

by StoneSabre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Humor, Young Stan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneSabre/pseuds/StoneSabre
Summary: Prom night was a total disaster for Ford. But disasters are more fun when he has a brother to laugh with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Day 1 of the Ford Safety Week event going down on tumblr. I hope you enjoy.

Stan and Ford stood at the sink in the bathroom of the gym that was hosting their senior prom. Ford paused wiping the punch off his face to talk to Stan.

"You're probably the dumbest person in school to think splashing punch on your expensive tuxedo just to cheer me up was a good idea. Dad's so gonna kill us."

"Come on, sixer. I know what's about to happen. I wasn't gonna let the old man ground you by yourself on prom night." Stan chuckled.

"You get grounded by yourself on plenty of occasions."

"I know. I'm a real trouble maker aren't I?" Stan beamed with mischievous laughter.

"So what about your date?" Ford asked while running a towel through his soaked hair.

Stan gave an uninterested grunt. "Eh, she'll be fine."

"You can't possibly think she'll be fine with being left hanging, Stanley."

"I know, Sixer." Stan sighed. "Look, I don't care if Marilyn Monroe wanted to go out with me. Nothing's more important than making sure my brother's doing alright."

"Stanley," Ford turned to his brother with a worried expression. "You'd seriously ruin your expensive tux, make dad ground you, and walk out on your date just for me. Doesn't that seem like a bit much?"

"Not at all. You're my brother, Stanford. You're worth it."

Ford eyed Stan's innocent expression carefully, and came to a realization.

"Your date dumped you too, didn't she?"

Stan nodded his head embarrassingly. "Yeah, she totally did."

* * *

 Stan and Ford walked into the living room of the pawn shop building with their heads hanging low. They grew nervous when they saw their dad sitting at a table buried in paper work.

"Dad, we're home." Stan greeted sheepishly.

"Hey, boys. You enjo- what the FUCK DID YOU DO TO YOUR TUXEDOS!!!"

The twins both grimaced as soon as their dad started yelling, and more so as they watched him jump out of his seat and march up to them.

"I swear to _**FUCKING GOD!!!!!**_ Do you have any idea what how much I spent on those!?!?!?" He raged as he loomed over them with a strained, judgmental glare.

"Sweetie, what is with all the yelling?" Their mother emerged from the hallway flabbergasted.

"Look! Look at this!" Filbrick glared at his wife as he pointed at his sons and their punched-soaked tuxes. "You see what I have to deal with here!?"

She only glanced at her sons, both looking like a deer in the headlights, then looked back at her husband and shook her head with an exasperated smile.

"You two, go to your room and take your little jackasses to bed!" Filbrick hissed as he pointed down the hall for emphasis. "And don't even think about coming back out for the rest of the night OR tomorrow! You are to stay in there for the entire day, and you are only to leave to use the bathroom. Your mom with bring you breakfast, lunch, AND dinner up your room. And if I hear either of you complaining, I'll make both of you sleep outside! **Is that clear!?** "

"Yes dad." They answered in unison and without hesitation.

Filbrick pointed them to the hallway. The twins shared sheepish frowns between each other before Stan silently led the way to their room with Ford in tow. Once they were out of sight, Filbrick collapsed into the couch and buried his face in his hand.

"Baby, I'm gonna strangle them. I swear to God I'm gonna strangle them."

His wife scooted up behind him and rubbed his shoulder. "You know you love them," She chuckled.

"Hmph!"

* * *

Stan and Ford had changed clothes and winded down in their room, but they were still awake. Stan had settled on his bunk while Ford sat at the desk.

"Well, that happened," Stan sighed.

"You could have told him it was my date who splashed punch in my face, Stanley."

"And embarrass you in front of dad? Come on, Sixer."

"It's not a big deal. It's not like dad's ever impressed with anything we do."

"Dad likes you, Sixer. He knows you're smart."

Ford's response was delayed. "You saying he doesn't like you?"

Stan hesitated to answer, which strangely bothered Ford. "Wouldn't surprise me. Not many people can put up with me."

Ford bit his lip in contemplation. He figured Stan must have sensed his discomfort, because he decided to change the subject.

"Guess we got something to look forward to. We're stuck in here all day tomorrow. You ready to get sick of me?"

"Stanley, we've been sharing a room for almost eighteen years. What's one day cooped up in here with each other gonna do? At least, I'm pretty sure one day shouldn't have any lasting psychological consequences, unless..."

"Oh my God, neeerrrrrrrrrd!"

"Shut up." Ford balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Stan's head.

"See, it's already started."

"Heh," Ford chuckled. "Well, I guess all we can do is make the best of our situation. We can probably come up with something to make it interesting."

"Yeah, like... oh we can pretend like we're in prison. I could be your prison ward."

"Um, I think I should be your ward." Ford stated matter-o-factly.

"You can't be my ward. You know I'm stronger than you."

"Do I know that?" Ford asked with feigned superiority. "I don't think I do."

"Well you're gonna know." Stan declared as he stood up from the bed.

"Oh really?" Ford stood up as well and faced his brother.

"Yeah, I'll show you right now." Stan asserted as he shoved his hand at Ford's shoulder playfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

" _ **Really!?**_ "

"Yeah! Come prove me wrong, Poindexter!"

Ford pushed against his brother's advances. Stan pushed back, and they started laughing as they struggled against each other.

"Woah!" Ford exclaimed as Stan pushed back harder. He was forced to step back as his largely built twin gained leverage on him. Stan overpowered him before long, and the two crashed into a laughing heap on the floor. Ford was overwhelmed with laughter, simply thankful for having a brother who was so much fun to be around. Stan laughed with him. The sound almost bellowed from his core. It felt warm and comforting against his chest.

They heard a harsh banging from the other side of the wall, and they both flinched in shock.

 _ **"GO TO BED!!!!"**_ They heard their father screaming from his room. They shared a glance between each other as they chuckled, nervously but still in fondness of the moment they had shared.

"I told you I was stronger." Stan boasted with a triumphant smirk.

"Yeah," Ford conceded. "Guess we should get in bed now."

Stan held his hand out for his brother. Ford stared at his him fondly as he took his hand and allowed him to help him stand up. Stan walked over to the bottom bunk and collapsed into the mattress. Ford went to the desk to turn the light off before going back to the bed and climbing to the top bunk. He pulled the covers over himself and fiddled about until he was finally comfortable.

"Goodnight, nerd."

As Ford was trying to lull himself to sleep, he heard Stan utter his quip, and he quietly laughed one last time.

"You too, knucklehead."


End file.
